Aún te recuerdo
by beteperei
Summary: Kurenay un día antes y el mismo día del santo de... despues de su muerte.En realidad tenía que colgarlo mañana pero...explicacion al final.¡Happy Birthday Ak!


Estoy sentada, con mi hijo, mirando las nubes, mañana será un día más, sí, otro más, otro día que tendré que vestirme de negro, otro aniversario más...  
Ya me lo puedo imaginar si hoy estuviera vivo, seguramente, estaría fumando y hablando de adonde iría a comer, con sus dicipulos, despues de pensarlo por horas eligiría ir a ese lugar donde venden barbacoas, le encantaba ir ahí...  
De ahí, estoy segura, saldría con nosotros a pasear, tal vez comeríamos helados y jugaríamos mucho con nuestro hijo...  
Ah, estoy segura que sería un día muy feliz, pero no.

Mi hijo ya tiene diez años, primero Shikamaru me ayudaba a cuidarlo, pero, el ya no puede porque tiene su propio hijo, además, él ya está grande, mi hijo, no Shikamaru, ah...

Mi hijo está abriendo la boca, que me dirá.

-Mamá¿cuantos años cumpliría mi papá mañana?  
-38, hijo mío.  
-Y ¿De muerto, cuantos cumplirá?  
-10 hijo mío, igual que tú.

Hizo aparición el silencio, me encanta eso, el silencio, recordando bien, el lo odiaba, ó no, mi hijo esta abriendo la boca,otra vez, va a decirme algo.

-Mamá  
-Si, hijo, dime  
-El tío Sasuke me a invitado a jugar futbol ¿Puedo ir?  
-Por spuesto, pero ten cuidado.  
-Claro mamá, sayonara.  
-Sayonara.

El tío Sasuke ¿eh? jaja seguramente el mismo Sasuke le habrá pedido que lo llame así, ya que se a encariñado mucho con mi vidita, con mi hijo.  
Me fijo en la hora, no puede ser, se mé va a hacer tarde, pero no tengo ganas de ir. No resisto a esos niños a los que les tengo que enseñar Genjutsus y no aprenden, odio el turno tarde, siempre estan los que ni siquiera pasan a ser Gennin y resignados trabajan en los campos, como simples campesinos.  
En una hora son las clases, me alistaré pasaré por donde Sasuke para que me deje al niño en la casa, aunque la verdad no me gusta que mi hijo se junte con él, no porque su hermano era asesino, ni porque vive solo, lo que pasa es que el salé con Naruto y la verdad, no me gustaría que mi hijo sea homosexual.  
Bueno, ya estan todas mis cosas listas, ahora iré donde Sasuke.

* * *

-Konichiwa, Sasuke  
-Konichiwa, Kurenay ¿Vienes por el niño?  
-No Sasuke, te lo dejo más tiempo, pero, por favor, lo dejas en la casa y si puedes lo acompañas, porque tengo que enseñarles a esos chiquillos.  
-Hai, kurenay, no te preocupes.  
-Arigato, Sasuke  
-De nada.  
-Sayonara,Sasuke  
-Sayonara, Kurenay-sensei y suerte.  
-Arigato.

Ahora que me despedí de Sasuke, corró, porque ya se me hizo tarde¡y me van a descontar!

* * *

Este día si que fue duró, no puedo creer que de todos solo una niña lograra hacer un genjutsu como Kami-sama manda.

-Hijo-digo.  
-Sí mamá  
-¿Que haces?  
-Nada mamá  
-¿Quieres comer?  
-No mamá, el tío Sasuke y el tío Naruto me llevaron a comer Ramen.  
-Ah.¿Y Sasuke?  
-Estuvo aqui hace unos minutos, entonces vino un ninja y se llevo al tío Naruto y al tío Sasuke a una misión.  
-Ok, hijo. Duerme, que mañana va a ser un día muy largo...  
-Hai, mamá, buenas noches.

Trató de dormir pero no puedo, por pensar en él, aún lo quiero, aunque muchos me han propuesto matrimonio, yo no lo puedo olvidar... 

* * *

-¿Que es ese ruido¿Hijo, eres tú?  
-Si mamá, ayudame a ponerme el kimono.  
-Claro, hijo

Mientras lo visto, me acuerdo el día que es hoy,¡oh, no¡tambien tengo que vestirme! hoy es la misa, y ni siquiera la eh pagado yo, solo me queda una hora para alistarme, me e qquedado dormida.

-Hijo, ya estas ahora me voy a cambiar, yo¿esta bien?  
-Claro mamá, estoy bien.

* * *

-Gomen, por llegar tarde.  
-No se preocupe, kurenay-sensei

Ahí esta Hinata, simpre haciendome sentir bien.  
Miró como varias personas se levantan y dicen cosas muy lindas de él. Pasan horas y ya no puedo seguir escuchando, no lloró, porque soy una shinobi, pero ya no soporto el dolor que hay en mi pecho.  
Por fin, despues de tanto escuchar me hacen hablar a mí, subo al estrado y digo:

-Arigato, por venir, arigato a todos dattebayo.

Desde al fondo se oye una voz diciendo:

-¡¡¡¡Hey, esa es mi frase!!!!

Carcajada general.

-Cof, cof-carraspero un poco quieroque vuelva a centrar en mí la atencion-Arigato por venir y por apoyarme a mí y a mi hijo en este dia tan especial , para mí, como es su cumpleaños, creo que mi hijo quiere decir algunas palabras.

Veo como mi hijo se levanta, y se pone en mi lugar mientras yo me siento en la silla más proxima que tengo.

-Arigato por venir, se que si mi padre estuviera vivo, este sería un día diferente, pero no importa, porque se que mi padre murio por Konoha.

Ya no resisto más y lloró, las palabras de mi hijo, me han llegado al corazón.

-Aunque no lo halla conocido, sé que mi padre era muy bueno y amable con todos, a pesar de su descontrolado vicio de fumar, todos los querian tal y como el es, en especial mi madre.

Lloró más fuerte, no lo puedo soportar.

-Arigato por venir, y gomen por hacerles perder un poco de su tiempo a aquellos que los han obligado.

-Kurenay-sensei¿Le pasa algo?  
-No, Hina, no, estoy bien.

Me seco las lagrimas, mientras que veo que muchos se van alejando.

-Hijo, vamonos.  
-Pero, mamá..  
-Vamos a la casa, a comer un poco de Ramen instantaneo que te parece.  
-Así si voy.

Este es otro día más, otro día en el que yo estoy vestida de negro y estoy de luto,porque lo extraño, simplemente, te extraño Asuma-kun.

* * *

Otro fic :D originalmente lo iba a colgar mañana pero, han dicho que en mi ciudad va a haber terremoto, espero que si halla. :D me encantan los terremotos. Todo esto es por el cumpleaños de Asuma¡Happy birthday, Asuma-kun! 


End file.
